Before I Take My Leave
by Yureii
Summary: What happened to make Janice Rand get trandferred to another ship so suddenly? Well, this is the story.
1. Introduction

The usual disclaimer. But, of course, if I did own this, why on earth would it be here?  
So, this is a little short, but it's an intro. More to come. Only, of course, if you review.

**Before I take my leave...**

She stumbled along slowly through the narrow hallway, her hand dragging against the wall, acting as her support and her guide as she went along weakly. The corridor was deserted but if anyone were to see her, that person would barely recognise the normally attractive woman. Her hair would be the first thing noticed; normally, it was up in her usual, elaborate fashion. Now, it no longer stayed in place, but rather began to sag about her face, a tangled mess of blond hair. The next thing to be noticed would probably be the bruises on her legs; the result of her stumbling for an unknown amount of time. Then, her regular skin would be noticed. It had grown pale, cold, clammy, as if she had died but still walked in the world of the living. The final and perhaps the most poignant thing to be noticed would be her eyes. Had anyone been there to see her in that moment, one would have seen the dead, hollow look in her eyes, as if she was no longer in the shell that used to be her body.

She stumbled by the room that was her destination. Having almost missed it she saw, out of her peripheral, the name by the door: James T. Kirk. Her body was thrown back, almost like a doll being tossed around and then, her body failed her. She fell back against the door, her head hitting it with a dull thud. For several long minutes, she remained there, her eyes closed, until the sound of feminine yet powerful footsteps coming toward her. Her eyes shot open, and they remained wide, staring at the other side of the corridor.

There was a gasp as the footsteps stopped near her. The woman hurried to her. "Janice! Are you alright? What happened?" She turned her head toward the woman, who was taken aback by the look of her eyes. She felt her forehead for a fever, and then grabbed her hand. Janice made no response in any way to this, but stared at the woman's beautiful dark features. "Janice! Speak to me! What happened?"

Janice closed her eyes again, and her head fell to her chest. The woman stood and hurried to the communicator on the wall. She pressed the button. "Lieutenant Uhura to Dr. McCoy," she said into it, glancing back at Janice.

"Yes, Lieutenant," answered the voice of Doctor McCoy.

"Yeoman Rand has collapsed on Deck Five and she required medical assistance."

"I'm on my way Lieutenant."

Uhura hurried back to Janice and grabbed the woman's hand. Janice looked up at her, and Uhura felt a little at ease as the evil had left her gaze. Janice squeezed her hand gently, her eyes now imploring. "Nyota..."

"It's alright, Janice... Doctor McCoy is on his way. How do you feel?"

Janice shook her head slowly, closing her eyes. "I feel..." her voice faded away into incomprehensible mumbling, and her head fell forward again, and she fell unconscious.

I hope you like it. Of course, negative feedback is welcome too, if you are polite. If not, then I simply will not care.


	2. Act 1

_Space... the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go...where no man... has gone before. _

_(Enter opening credits)_

**Act One**

_Captain's Log, Stardate, 3012.3. Yeoman Janice Rand is unconscious in sickbay. She was found by Lieutenant Uhura at 1200 hours on Deck Five, barely conscious and very weak. The circumstances are strange; when Yeoman Rand reported to duty at 1000 hours, she was perfectly normal. Now she has been reduced to a strange state of health which Doctor McCoy is currently assessing. She was found with bruises on her arms, and legs. I worry that there was foul play involved. The person involved will be caught in order to avoid any future incident. _

Kirk looked over the unconscious yeoman for a moment before looking up at the medical monitor above the bed. A few things were off, which he could see despite the lack of understanding that he had for the doctor's equipment. It wasn't so difficult, really. If things were abnormal, they were off centre. But he wasn't sure what everything was, apart from the heart rate, which was unusually high.

He neared the bed slowly, peering at her arm, and gently turning it over. There were bruises, especially on the inside of her wrists, as if someone had grabbed her forcefully. He was worried about that. Turning as the doctor came in, he moved away from the bed. "Have you found anything, Doctor?"

"Well, Jim," began the doctor, glancing over a PADD that he held in his hand, "other than a fast heart rate, high blood pressure and a fast metabolic rate, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. And, there doesn't seem to be a reason for these symptoms."

"Is she responding to any treatment?"

"No. It's like she's in a coma... but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong in her brain which accounts for it. Except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Heightened activity in all of the sections of her brain. Increased communication between the left hemisphere and the right. But none of it rings like a coma, and, like I said, her erratic bodily functions aren't responding to anything, and there doesn't seem to be a reason why."

Kirk nodded and paced sick bay. "It doesn't make any sense, Bones. When she reported for duty this morning, it seemed to me, as though she was healthy."

McCoy raised his eyebrows. "It could be the result of an isolated incident."

"An isolated incident. Something that happened between when she left the bridge and when she was found...It would suggest misbehaviour on my ship, but I know Janice well enough to know that were she put in such a situation, she would defend herself. We've seen it before."

"What are you suggesting, Jim?"

"Nothing yet, Bones. Keep an eye on her."

McCoy scoffed and his eyes followed him as Kirk left Sickbay. "Keep an eye on her. Of course, I will. I'm a Doctor," he muttered and looked back down at the PADD in his hand, raising an eyebrow as he looked over Yeoman Rand's medical results. "Fascinating..." he muttered, shaking his head.

Kirk met Spock in Briefing Room Four, where the ever meticulous Vulcan looked over a file in front of him. He looked up as he entered. "I was just reading Lieutenant Uhura's report, captain," he said. Kirk sat down adjacent to him.

"What's your analysis, Spock?"

"Given Yeoman Rand's medical results, I would say some kind of spacial incident."

Kirk looked at him questioningly and leaned forward, crossing his arms. "Spacial, Spock? As in, something in space affecting her in this way?"

"Yes, Captain."

"But why has it not affected anyone else?"

Spock's eyebrows went up in an equally questioning gaze. "Unknown, Captain. But, even just the medical records alone would suggest something that is perhaps out of the ordinary. Also, the yeoman has shown impressive tolerance to psychological stimuli in the past, and has always been rated as such. Also, as shown in the Doctor's notes, there is no brain damage which may cause a comatose state, nor is the coma normal, judging by the readings."

Kirk considered it for a moment. "And Lieutenant Uhura's report?"

"There were three things which I considered noteworthy, Captain. The first is the expression which Lieutenant Uhura noted on Yeoman Rand's face just before she fell unconscious. She was described as having an evil and somewhat blank look in her eyes. Also, Lieutenant Uhura said that Yeoman Rand tried to speak with her, and her voice sounded as though she was begging for help. The final thing which I noticed was that the Lieutenant noted that Yeoman Rand had collapsed just outside of your quarters."

"That's most likely just a coincidence."

"On the contrary, Captain, she may have been trying to come to you for help, perhaps forgetting, in her weakened mental state, that you were on duty."

"Perhaps," Kirk reiterated quietly. The door to the briefing room opened and a young man from engineering stepped in.

"Ensign Andrews," said Kirk formally.

"Captain. You requested I be here for information regarding Yeoman Rand."

"Yes, Ensign. Sit."

Andrews sat across from Spock and sat perfectly straight in his chair, folding his hands on the table. "Well, where do you want me to begin?" he asked.

"Just tell us about how Yeoman Rand seemed to you when you spoke with her," said Kirk calmly, glacing at Spock, who regarded the Ensign with levelled and completely emotionless eyes. This seemed to make the young man nervous. Kirk had never really considered what kind of effect that Spock's alien look might have on some of the lower ranks of the ship.

The young man gave a quick nod and began to speak. "Well, she came down to engineering to give Mr. Scott something to sign. As we're acquainted, we spoke for a couple of minutes before returning to duty and she left."

"How did she seem to you, Ensign?"

The Ensign shrugged. "She seemed normal, Captain. She was cheery as always, and didn't seem to have any issue health-wise at all."

"There was nothing out of place?"

"No," said the Ensign confidently, shaking his head. "Nothing at all."

Spock gave the young man a thoughtful look. "How long was this before she was found on Deck Five?"

Ensign Andrews looked to Spock, still a little nervous. It almost made Kirk want to chuckle. Almost. "I would say about... forty minutes, sir."

"Interesting, Captain," said Spock, directing his attention to Kirk. "Forty minutes in which Yeoman Rand was not seen or heard from by anybody on board the ship."

"That certainly is interesting, Mr. Spock. Thank you, Ensign. You are dismissed."

Andrews stood, gave a nod and left the room. Kirk stood and paced the room slowly. "No one saw her in forty minutes. That might almost suggest that she disappeared from the ship entirely. But that's impossible."

Spock shook his head and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "I would choose the word "improbable", Captain."

"Very well, then. It's improbable."

"Actually, Captain, I believe that it may be more likely than either of us is giving it credit for."

"Explain."

"Well, Captain, the ship is large, but it is not so large where it is likely that she could get from Engineering to Deck five without being seen. There are currently four hundred and twenty one people on board the Entreprise, two thirds of which were off-duty at the time, and, it is likely that some of them were walking around. I would say that it is quite impossible for it to happen."*

Kirk gave a quick smile. "How about we use the word "improbable", Spock?"

Spock shrugged, but showed openly that he was completely confident in his statement. "If you wish, Captain."

"So," Kirk began, gesticulating a little as he spoke, "your current theory states that Yeoman Rand was somehow off the ship when the incident happened?"

"Yes, Captain."

"That backs up your theory that what happened to Yeoman Rand was not something ordinary, as we aren't in beaming range of any ship, planet or starbase. Also, we would have known if the transporters had been used."

"Correct, Captain."

"Then what happened?" he asked, knowing, of course, that it was an answer which Spock couldn't possibly have. The communicator in the room whistled.

"_McCoy to Kirk," _said the voice. Kirk went to it and pressed the "answer" button.

"Kirk here, Doctor. What have you got?"

"_Yeoman Rand has come to, Captain. She's got something she wants to say, but she won't say it to me. She's becoming violent. You should get here quickly, Jim."_

"Acknowledged, Doctor." He looked to Spock. "Well, Spock, maybe we'll get some answers now."

Spock stood and they left the briefing room. "I am curious to know what the problem is, Captain. It proves to be quite interesting so far."

"Yes it does."

When they entered Sickbay all three of the people already there looked incredibly relieved. Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel stepped away from the patient who, though still somewhat unhealthy looking, looked much better than before. Kirk looked at her, unsure. There still seemed to be something wrong something... out of the ordinary, as Spock had said. Dr. McCoy approached and spoke to them in a low voice. "She's been acting strangely. I'm not completely sure what she'll do. She nearly struck Nurse Chapel a moment ago."

Kirk looked at him, admittedly confused. "Any reason why?" he asked. McCoy shook his head.

"No idea, Jim, but she isn't well, even if her body is slowly returning to normal."

"Thank you, Doctor."

He approached the bed slowly, seeing the distant look in her eyes which Lieutenant Uhura had described. "How are you feeling, Yeoman?"

Yeoman Rand smiled, but Kirk could see that it was wrong. It wasn't her smile. It was somebody else's smile using her face as a vessel. "Much better now, Jim!" she said. Kirk didn't react but took a note of her use of his name. It made him cringe a little inwardly. This was not Janice, though in a way that he had no way of understanding.

"Good." He sat on the next bed. "Would you mind if I asked you what happened?"

A dark look came over her face for just a moment and it could easily have been missed, but Kirk caught that glimpse of it. Once it was gone, as if it had never been there, her face made that strange smile again. "Oh, I don't want to talk about it! It's not important!"

He clasped his hands together and leaned forward a little. "I would hardly say that, Yeoman," he said. "It seems as though you were missing for a while. It's important to know why."

"No, no!" she said, loudly. Kirk was taken aback. Yeoman Rand sat up, completely straight and for a moment, she seemed catatonic. Doctor McCoy came forward, but Kirk but up a hand to stop him. He stood and went closer to the bedside. Janice Rand stared off into the distance, fear in her eyes. But they were no longer blank- like she was suddenly inside her body again. Kirk gently grabbed her hand.

"Janice, tell me. What happened?"

She looked to him, and the fear faded a little. For a moment, she was herself. "It's try to use...it's trying to take... Captain..." She curled back in pain, and fell back against the bed, writhing. Kirk looked to McCoy, who came forward immediately.

"Some kind of seizure, Jim," he said, pulling out his tricorder. "Nurse, I need anticonvulsant immediately."

"Yes, Doctor," she said, as she hurried to find what he had requested. She returned a moment later and handed the Doctor the needle. He took it and glanced over it for a moment. Agreeing with the dosage, she injected it and immediately, Yeoman Rand was still and completely unconscious.

Kirk looked up at the readings above the bed, letting go of Yeoman Rand's hand. The readings had gone up to where they had been earlier. He looked back down at her arms then. Fresh bruises had appeared, but they hadn't been caused by him. For a moment, he thought that they might have been, but he remembered; he had been holding her hand, these were on her wrists. Taking a step back, he looked to Spock, who stood there, looking at the readings as well. "Spock, Bones, analysis?"

"Captain, it was as if something was stopping her from saying what she had to say," said Spock, taking his eyes from the charts. "As if there is something else inside her mind."

McCoy raised his eyebrows and stepped away from his now subdued patient. "I think that it's something psychological. Wouldn't that be a more logical guess, Spock?"

Spock looked to the Doctor. "Perhaps, Doctor, in most cases."

"Well, what's your evidence?" he asked. Kirk came toward them.

"Let's take this to the briefing room gentlemen," he said. He looked back at Nurse Chapel. "We can be back at a moment's notice, Nurse, if she wakes up."

"Of course, Captain," said the nurse, as they left sickbay.

"It's a delusion, Spock!" exclaimed McCoy, as they sat; going through what evidence they had regarding Yeoman Rand's condition. Kirk remained quiet, listening to both sides of the argument. "A delusion. The whole balance of her body is off, and that's causing her mind to do strange things."

"Perhaps taking into account only the medical evidence Doctor. However, you said yourself that you could find no reason for this sudden change in health. Consider this; the increased rate of heart, metabolic rate and blood pressure, as well as the increase in brain activity could be due to another being inhabiting her mind. Yeoman Rand's body is in the early stages of adjustment, and when she was calm, the levels were going down, indicating that her body was adjusting to this new creature. When Yeoman Rand tried to tell the Captain what had happened to her, these levels increased once more, and this thing fought back when the Yeoman tried to take control."

"It just doesn't seem reasonable, Spock. It's completely speculative."

Kirk's head hung in his hands as he listened, thinking, and he looked up. Both the first officer and the doctor immediately stopped talking, as if they suddenly remembered that he was there. Kirk spoke. "After she went unconscious the second time, there were fresh bruises on her arms. It was like something that we couldn't see grabbed her."

Spock looked to the Doctor, in a matter of fact and obvious "I-told-you-so" manner. The Doctor scoffed. "Bones, go back to Sickbay and watch over her. I would feel safer." Bones' eyebrows went up in a questioning manner. "Spock, as you were. Look into anything between Engineering that Deck Five that is out of place. I'll be going to my quarters. Meet me there in an hour."

"Acknowledged, Captain," said Spock. Kirk left without further word. McCoy looked at Spock questioningly.

"What do you think that is all about?"

"I believe, Doctor, that Yeoman Rand's state is worrisome to the Captain."

McCoy let out a grunt of amusement. "I bet it is."

Kirk walked swiftly to his quarters. His mind was preoccupied with one thing; what Janice had tried to say to him before she had lost control of her mind. Currently, he believed in Spock's theory but what was next to be discovered was why. Whatever it was wanted something, and it was using Yeoman Rand to get it. _It's trying to take ..._what did it want? What did that have to do with her presence outside of his quarters?

He stopped there and looked at the door, and then around at the corridor. To come from Engineering, it was likely that she had come from the right side and stumbled up to his door. But before that? Where had she been? He entered the quarters and looked around; wondering what was inside which a mind controlling thing could want. He sat on his bed. There was little there. A few books, a few things which he liked to keep close but nothing that could possibly be important to an unknown creature.

Time passed, and he was aware of every moment that went by. After about an hour, there were the sounds of somebody requesting to be let in. He allowed it, assuming that it was Mr. Spock. He was more than shocked to see that is wasn't. Instead he found Yeoman Rand standing there.

McCoy returned to the Sickbay from the lab, not expecting anything to have happened in the few moments in which he had been gone. He had tested some of Yeoman Rand's DNA for strange anomalies that might make or break his-or Spock's- theory. While in the lab, which was just next door, he had heard nothing from the Sickbay, and was surprised when he saw Yeoman Rand gone, and Christine Chapel unconscious by the bed where the woman had been, bruises up her arms and her face terrible pale.

He hurried to the woman, and moved her as quickly and gently as he could before calling for Kirk. "McCoy to Kirk," he said, expecting an answer. There was none. He tried again. "McCoy to Kirk." Still no answer, like something was stopping him from gaining contact with the captain. He looked at the communicator for a moment and then tried something else. "McCoy to Spock."

"_Spock here, Doctor." _

The reply was immediate. He sighed. "Spock. I think you were right. Yeoman Rand is gone, and I can't reach the Captain."

"_Of course, Doctor."_

"Of course! What is that supposed to mean?"

"_The statement stands for itself, Doctor. We are wasting time. Spock out." _

He shut off the communicator and looked to Nurse Chapel. Going to the side of the bed, he observed her, turning over her wrists to see the bruises. They were just as Yeoman Rand's had been. The readings above the bed began to follow Nurse Chapel's current patterns. These, too, were increased. He glanced around nervously and hurried about to find sedatives, just in case something was going to happen.

_(Fade to commercial) _

* * *

Arrghh...I can do no more. Not without watching a couple more episodes with Kirk/Rand interaction. I hope I got the characters right (Kirk seems off to me.) Anyway, reviews are very welcome! Thanks for the reviews on the intro!

*I was so tempted to write that she was either off the ship or a ninja. But I don't think that would be logical. Lol


	3. Act 2

**Act Two**

Kirk looked up. Since he had returned to his quarters, he had been thinking about what he would when she came to him. He knew that she would. He needed to use that... how could he get the information from her? In the end he decided that he would simply have to play along for a time- to gain the trust of whatever it was that had taken over Janice Rand. After considering how her body had reacted to the real Janice fighting with the entity, he knew that he couldn't force it from her right out. That would kill the body, and the real Janice along with it. For all he knew the entity could escape and infect anybody.

Now, she was there, standing in the doorway. She looked considerably healthier, though still not like the normal Janice. Her hair was still fallen around her face, her mannerisms held a much weaker effect than normal. He hoped it was because the entity wasn't strong enough to control her. Quite yet, or course. It was probably only a matter of time. Her body was obviously adjusting. "Yeoman," he said, "you should be in Sickbay with the Doctor."

She smiled. "I don't need to be. Look at me, Jim! I'm much better."

"I am looking at you," he answered with a dull smile. "You do look as though you have made some progress, but you could relapse at any time." He stood and reached out to gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I would feel much better if you were in Sickbay with the Doctor."

She smiled and came to him, putting her arms around him. Stiffly, Kirk didn't return the gesture. "Oh, I know you care for me!" she said quietly. He remained silent, listening, carefully choosing what his next words would be. She pulled away from him, still holding his arms, and looking him in the eyes. They mimicked worry and sadness, but her eyes were lying. He chose his words, trying to be sure that he gave the impression that he didn't believe the lie.

"Janice," he said. "I do care for you- but I am the Captain. Any relationship would be... unprofessional."

Her eyes lowered and she shied away from him a little. "Of course, Captain," she replied quietly. "Of course." There was a small sob. Kirk almost felt bad, sure that the real Janice was listening. But the real Janice understood. It had always been an unspoken agreement between them. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, feeling quite lonely. It reminded him, as he was often reminded, that he would likely never have the luxury of being with someone. Usually, he could push it from his mind. Remember his duty on board the Enterprise. But now, with her so close, he couldn't. She pulled away, a half guilty expression on her face and she sat down. "Captain," she said quietly.

"Yes, Yeoman."

"Where is the ship going?"

He stared at the wall for a moment, worried. "Earth, of course. You know that, Yeoman."

She held her head for a moment. "Ah, yes. I remember. I must have- maybe you're right, Captain. I should probably be in Sickbay-"

She stood to leave but Kirk caught her, uncertain of what he was doing. But somehow, it seemed right. She turned back. "No," he said, suddenly feeling woozy. He sat. "Yeoman- can we- talk for a just a moment longer."

"Alright," she said and sat by him. There was silence for a moment as the words that Kirk meant to say floated around in his brain.

"Yeoman... Janice. I want to... help you. If anybody hurt you..."

She smiled then. It was a malicious smile. He felt dizzy and faint. "Nobody hurt _me, _Captain Kirk. This is what is right. This body is a vessel for an amazing and glorious mission and yours will be too."

He shook his head slowly. "No, no..." He tried to spit out the words, tried to fight, but something in his mind was slowly changing. It was right. This... entity- or rather, entities, because he was sure that he felt more than one of them, was right. But the Enterprise... he had to protect the Enterprise... He fought back, despite the vulnerability that was spreading through his body. But it... whatever it was grabbed him. Or rather, it was so like it was grabbing him that he was certain that it was. It was invariably strong, and the very touch of it weakened him, like it was sucking his life away. He fell back, unable to fight anymore, all of his strength gone. The figure of Yeoman Rand stood over him.

"You cannot fight us, Jim. Our minds are so strong that they can physically crush your body. Though," she laughed, "I admit, that would not be beneficial to us. We need you."

Yes, yes, she was right. There was no need to fight. It was right, it was right. He was a vessel, as was the Enterprise, and it was right. She smiled at him. Weakly, he smiled back, and fell unconscious.

Spock rushed to the Captain's quarters. He entered. There was nobody inside- at least- there was nobody that he could be. However, he was certain that he felt the presence of someone in the room. Glancing around, he turned and left the room. He was needed in Sickbay.

He arrived and found Dr. McCoy sitting there, as if he was waiting for something. "Greetings, Doctor," he said. McCoy looked up.

"Whatever it was, it got Nurse Chapel, Spock," he said. Spock looked up and saw the form of the Nurse on a bed across the room.

"Does she was all of the same symptoms?"

McCoy nodded. "So far, yes. Where's Jim?"

Spock shook his head. "I could not find him, Doctor. It seems as though he has disappeared along with Yeoman Rand."

McCoy shook his head. "I wonder how it's picking its victims." Spock considered it for a moment.

"That is an interesting question, Doctor. Perhaps it would give some insight as to "why" it is picking its victims."

"Well, it wants something."

Nurse Chapel stirred and both men rushed to her. Her eyes opened, and she seemed quite surprised to see them both there, as if she had been taking a nap rather than in a semi-coma. "Christine, are you alright?" McCoy asked. She sat up.

"Yes..." she said. "What's going on?"

"That is what we would like to ask you, Nurse," said Spock matter-of-factly. "You were found unconscious after Yeoman Rand escaped from Sickbay."

Nurse Chapel looked around, a little confused. Suddenly, as if by epiphany, she remembered the situation. Rubbing her hands a little nervously, she spoke in a quiet, hushed tone. "I was here, with Janice... watching over her. I was nervous... no... afraid. I wasn't exactly sure why, even though I knew about the situation, but somehow, it felt more as though something was purposely putting these feelings into my head. She seemed completely unconscious but then, right out of her sleep, she sat up and started screaming something about the Enterprise being under attack."

McCoy glanced at Spock. "Nurse, I never heard that- I was just in the next room.

"I swear it happened!" she said defensively. Spock looked at her passively.

"Go on, Nurse," he said. "I am curious to hear the end of this anecdote."

Nurse Chapel nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was cold. "Well, there isn't much more to tell... I tried to calm her but then suddenly... it was like someone had grabbed me, and pushed me to the floor. Like it was invading my..." She stopped short and bowed her head. "I sound insane!" she cried. Spock approached slowly and gently grabbed her arm.

"Nurse, look," he said. She did. "I assure you, you do not sound insane." He stepped back, and she sat there, looking at her bruised arms, somewhat in fear, somewhat relieved, perhaps at knowing that she wasn't making everything up in her mind.

"What happened next, Christine?" McCoy asked, patiently. She looked up, fear in her eyes, like a child.

"It was like it was invading my thoughts- my... decisions. Like it was... planting new ideas there. And then, well, I don't remember anything."

Spock nodded. "Very good, Nurse. I find that your account will be quite helpful." He paused for a moment, thinking about her story. The readings indicated that she had been "infected", however, it seemed as though she had not. He looked directly at the Nurse. "Would you be opposed to allowing the Doctor to assess your vitals?"

Chapel shook her head. "Of course not."

McCoy grabbed his medical tricorder and scanned the Nurse. After a few moments, he looked at the results and passed the tricorder to Spock. "Indicates great stress but other than that, everything is back to normal."

"Fascinating..." Spock whispered, looking over the results. "How long ago were her vitals increased?"

"I'd say... about fifteen minutes ago, just before you came in."

"Indeed... Nurse, do you have any idea what the entity wanted?"

The Nurse considered it for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, but I had the impression that it needed... something vital to something..." She shook her head and fell into contemplation again. "All... I know... is that whatever it wanted... it felt right, even if I knew it wasn't."

"Hm... thank you, Nurse. Please inform me if you remember anything else of importance."

"Of course, Mr. Spock."

"Get some rest, Nurse," said McCoy calmly. Nurse Chapel nodded.

Spock signalled for McCoy to follow him to the lab. They entered, McCoy wondering what it was that Spock had in mind. "What is it, Spock?"

"Doctor," Spock began, "why would an entity need the body of a yeoman... and not a nurse?" It was a question, but McCoy was certain that it was meant to be more of a statement to promote a point that he was going to make in a moment. Knowing that he needn't even guess, he answered.

"I don't know, Spock. Enlighten me."

"I will ask you a different question. Very similar, but perhaps in more... grand terms. Why would an entity need the body of a starship captain and not that of a starship doctor?"

McCoy needed to consider for only a moment. "The captain is in charge, he deals with everything that happens the ship."

"Correct, Doctor. And the yeoman who attends to every order the captain makes?"

McCoy nodded slowly. "Yeoman Rand comes into contacts with most of the official documents on the ship."

"Correct, Doctor," said Spock. "It seems as though we are dealing with an entity who has taken over the Enterprise."

The Doctor though for a moment. "Has," he grunted quietly. "As in, it already has control?"

Spock nodded. "Undoubtedly. The entity can mask itself and its victims in order to take control of them. You could not hear Yeoman Rand screaming when Nurse Chapel could. When Yeoman Rand was presumably being violently taken over by this entity, no one saw or heard from her in more than half an hour. Now, Doctor. Jim is missing. It is only a matter of time before he reappears, but very much not himself."

"So, the entity chooses its victims by tactical advantage."

"Correct. It did not continue to embody Nurse Chapel for this reason."

There was a silence in which the two men stood, each in his own thoughts. After a moment, McCoy spoke. "Spock, what do we do if we see Jim?"

Considering, Spock's brows raised for a moment. "Pretend that nothing is out of place. It is obviously quite strong."

"How long?"

"Until, Doctor, we can think of a way to eradicate it from him."

McCoy nodded and Spock turned to leave. He was almost out the door when McCoy called him back.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Wouldn't it be a tactical advantage to take over your body?"

Spock thought about it for a long moment. "Perhaps. I will be prepared for such a possibility." He left without further word and returned to his quarters.

_First Officer's Log. Stardate 3012.4. Commander Spock reporting. I am concerned for the safety of this vessel and for its crew. I believe that the same type of entity which affected Yeoman Rand has also infected the Captain. It appears that the entities are making an attempt to commandeer the ship. They may be successful. Until the Doctor and I isolate a manner in which the entities can be eradicated from the bodies of Captain Kirk and Yeoman Rand, we will go on as if nothing has happened. Once it feels as though it is safe here, it will be simpler to eliminate it. However, we head for Earth and I am uncertain as to why the entities desire the ship. We may not have much time. _

_Judging from Yeoman Rand's reaction to the entity trying to control her, I fear that the only way to free the Captain and the Yeoman will be to kill them. I believe that the entities are capable of moving from body to body as they please. Any death would be meaningless as the entity would simply find a new host. _

_I have one final concern; one which I had not considered until the Doctor voiced his concerns of the matter. I may be a target for infection by the entity. If this should happen, I wish that all of my logs, including this one be sent to the Doctor in an encrypted file for which only he will know the key. I believe that the entities cannot breach the computers in any way other than normal fashion, as they seem to rely on human shells to operate. This, I hope, will make it simpler to delay them. _

Lieutenant Uhura noticed something strange when Captain Kirk came to the bridge. As he passed her, he asked for a report on their proximity to Earth. She answered but in his passing, caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were just as Yeoman Rand's had been. She waited five minutes before approaching him.

"Captain?"

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Permission to be dismissed for a moment?"

"Granted, Lieutenant. Please be hasty."

"Of course, Captain."

She quickly moved to leave the bridge. As the doors to the turbolift, she saw Yeoman Rand standing there. "Janice!" she said, with a smile that she hoped the creature wouldn't realise was fake. "Are you feeling better?"

Janice smiled back. "Yes. Thank you, Nyota. I'll see you later in the Rec room, okay?"

"Sure" she answered and they swapped spots in the turbo lift. As the doors closed Uhura sighed. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that she needed to report it to somebody. She just hoped that Spock didn't have it too. That was a worrisome thought.

She stepped off the turbolift and walked swiftly to Commander Spock's quarters. When she arrived she pressed the doorbell and hoped for the best. "Enter." She did and found him there, deep in thought. He turned. Before speaking, she took a note of his eyes. They were normal. She sighed in relief.

"Commander, Captain Kirk is on the bridge and he's under the control of this... whatever it is."

Spock nodded. "I am aware. However, I was uncertain as to when he would make his appearance."

"Do you know what's happening?"

Spock said nothing for a long moment. "I know little of the particulars. However, I do know that the entities are choosing by tactical advantage- perhaps you should watch yourself, Lieutenant- and that they need the Enterprise. Also, I believe that they can only control minds."

"What are we going to do?" she asked, hoping that he had some kind of idea.

"I admit that I am uncertain, Lieutenant. My current plan is to find a reason for the Captain and the Yeoman to be put on leave. However, it may prove to be difficult."

"A mutiny, Mr. Spock?" she asked in a low voice, a little disappointed that there was nothing to be done- yet. Spock would think of something. He always did.

"If I must. Now, Lieutenant, I suggest you return to the bridge before you are missed."

Uhura nodded. "Yes Commander. I you require my assistance..."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

She nodded and hurried back to the Bridge as quickly as possible. Nothing had changed when she had arrived. No one so much as glanced as she walked in, and she relaxed a little, and went back to her station. But still, something loomed on the bridge.

Scott sat in engineering. Since they were going back to Earth, not much had been going wrong. For once, everything was running smoothly. He even had a moment to rest. Suddenly, the communicator went off. He went to turn it on, happy to have something to do, hopefully. As much as resting was good, he somehow felt ill at ease when the Enterprise wasn't screaming at him from all directions.

"Scott here," he said.

"_Mr. Scott, would you be so kind as to take a moment to meet me in my quarters?"_ he heard the voice of Mr. Spock come over the communicator.

"Of course, sir."

"_Please be swift and... say nothing of it to anybody." _

Scott looked bewilderedly at the communicator. Was that really Spock? He was not speaking in the succinct matter-of-fact manner to which everyone aboard the ship was accustomed. "Of course, sir. I'll be there in a moment."

"_Thank you, Mr. Scott." _

Spock leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. Although he had just taken the chance to contact Mr. Scott on the communicator, he did not feel well with it. It seemed as though the entities could walk freely about the ship, even when they did not have a human host. They even seemed to have a somewhat physical quality about them. They could be anywhere. Perhaps they could hear him, or see him. They could know his every move. However, there may be a limited number of them. They may not be capable of being everywhere at once.

Mr. Scott entered. Spock sat up. "Greetings, Mr. Scott."

"Greetings, Mr. Spock," the engineer answered, confusion tinting his voice. "What do you need, sir?"

Spock looked at Scott for a long moment, scrutinising his eyes, especially. They seemed normal and his mannerisms were certainly the same. "Mr. Scott, I would like to inform you that the Enterprise has been commandeered."

"I knew something had to be wrong!" said the man. Spock cocked and eyebrow in a questioning manner. Scott shook his head. "Just a feeling..."

"I see. In any case, there are entities aboard this ship that have taken control of the Captain's mind. I want you to understand this, Engineer, so that you will understand my request."

"Very well, Mr. Spock. What do you need?"

"If the captain requests for you to speed up the ship; do not do it."

"And you do not want to get to Earth ahead of schedule?"

"Indeed. I fear that Earth may be the entities' destination. And because I cannot change it, I must delay it. In fact, if you can, find a way to delay the ship without harming it."

Mr. Scott considered his request for a moment. "Is the ship in danger, sir?" he asked.

Spock shook his head. "Not yet, Mr. Scott."

_Commercial Break _

* * *

*sigh...* I wasn't even going to try with Scotty's accent. Just imagine it.

Please review.

Sorry for the wait, also. Couldn't write for a couple of days.


	4. Act 3

Sorry for the wait- started university. And got a computer… that works… anyway, onward…

I am honestly considering that if this were an episode of Star Trek at the time, it would have been one of the ones that no one liked. Am I being hard on myself?

**Act Three **

Scott hurried to Engineering, worried about the Enterprise. Of course she was in danger- he knew these things. No one knew the Enterprise better than he did- not even the captain. He could not allow...

Scott glanced around nervously. For a moment, he thought that his eyes had deceived him, but after a moment, he was sure. The Enterprise had _changed. _Ever so slightly, ever so subtly, but it was there. He stopped and looked at the door to the room beside him. He could see, never mind trying the door, that it wouldn't open, and several light fixtures were missing, despite the corridor being perfectly lit. The color of the walls was slightly lighter in color than usual. It was as if the whole illusion was being planted in his mind and only what needed to exist did. After a moment of analysing the changes around him, he thought of the entities that Spock was talking about. This was their doing.

"You cannot take me!" he said, sure they could hear, thoughts of the Enterprise looming in the back of his mind. "I dunno what kind of...magic is at work here. But it won't work."

He fell to the floor, as if something invisible had just hit him. It was invisible- but undoubtedly physical. Maybe it wasn't magic, he didn't really believe in it anyway, but something else. Some kind of science...

Something hit him again- it winded him and he tried, with no success, to breath. The thing- whatever it was- grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He had dropped to his chest and he felt things poke at his mind. There was a mission- an important, glorious mission. He was important to them- he had to help...

"No!" he said. The thing dropped him, if that was a word that could be used to describe it. "I serve the Enterprise, her captain- the real one- and the Federation."

He felt an excruciating pain that began in his brain shoot through him. The ship was a vessel, just the beginning. If it completed its mission, no harm would come to her. No harm. All he had to do... was believe. It was right, it was right. Yes... it was right...

Something else in his mind kicked in- the real Scott, not the one being bombarded with delusions and ideas that belonged to some other mind. A greater mind- he would give it that much credit. The Enterprise already had a mission. It could not divert from its... mission...

No! It was right, it was right... the pain shot through him again and he curled up in the fetal position, writhing in pain that went to every single cell in his body. He would have to get up, or he would die. He felt like he was dying already.

It was right... it was right... the words repeated in his mind over and over, as his mind tried to convince him of it. Then, he passed out.

* * *

Spock completed his meditation. It was the only thing that he could think of that would protect him from the entities. He had to keep his mind alert, apart, his own. He had to arm himself with the ability to fight back his vulnerabilities. These creatures were intelligent- he was sure that they knew how to use weaknesses to alter a person. He thought of Yeoman Rand as he thought of this. He wondered what they had used against her... It could be any number of things, he wasn't sure that he knew Yeoman Rand well enough to guess. But he knew Jim...

It was certain that as well as the Yeoman's tactical advantage in terms of the actual mission, she had other advantages as well. He remembered when the crew had been infected with poly-water intoxication. Jim had told him about his attraction Yeoman Rand. Spock thought it almost certain that they had used that. If they could get inside of a mind, they could know anything about a man.

He stood and began toward the bridge. It was time for him to be on-duty. Although he was certain that the entities already knew about his guesses at what they were doing, he still, for some reason, wanted to act as though nothing had happened. Perhaps as long as they thought that he would do nothing about the issue, they might take their time.

As he walked, he considered what Yeoman Rand had said when she had come out of her mind controlled stupor in sick bay. Something about... the Enterprise... that was simple. But, when she had said it, she had seemed frantic, like she did not have enough time. But what had forced her out of their control, even if only for a moment?

He stepped onto the bridge. Captain Kirk looked back at him. Spock made sure to look at him with the same passive eyes as usual. "You're late, Mr. Spock," he said. Spock raised his eyebrows.

"Forgive me, Captain. I found myself immersed in an interesting topic that I was studying."

A small smile flickered across his lips. Spock was, though not admittedly, nervous. This entity was able to mimic Jim much better than it had been able to mimic Yeoman Rand, who was currently not present on the bridge. It had his smile, whereas the entity controlling Rand was a completely different person. Perhaps they were improving. "You are forgiven, of course. I hope that it was not a topic so interesting that you will neglect your duties while thinking about it."

"Of course not," he answered. _Duty... _he thought. He sat at his place at the science desk, relieving the young Lieutenant who sat there. The young man left the bridge promptly, now off duty. Uhura glanced his way nervously. He did not dare respond in any manner, but he needed some kind of communication with Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott. Once her relief came, Lieutenant Uhura would be off-duty. He looked over his sensors. There was nothing to see. To everyone on the ship, everything must seem normal, he thought. It was as if nothing was happening.

Kirk pressed the communicator button on the arm of the chair. "," he said. Spock waited for the response. It didn't come for a moment, but then 's voice came through clearly.

"Scott here, Captain."

"Increase the speed to Warp factor 8," he said.

"Aye, Captain," the Engineer responded. Spock listened, and waited, turning his chair around so that he could face the Captain.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Spock." Kirk turned to him, his face amiable as usual when all was well with the ship.

"May I ask why the ship's speed is to be increased? I understand that we are on schedule."

Kirk smiled. "I am anxious to go home, Mr. Spock."

"As you wish, Captain," he said, and turned back. He watched his sensors. A bad feeling came over him as he saw that the ship had sped up. Mr. Scott had either not heeded his request- or he was under the influence of the entities. Neither was any more acceptable than the other. He returned after a second to Kirk. "However, may I point out the enormous cost of the ship's dilithium crystal cell. Might I remind you of your duty to this ship- and to the Federation, to keep all of the ship's resources preserved for as long as possible."

Something flashed through Kirk's eyes. There was urgency there, as if his words had suddenly surfaced something that had been repressed. In fact, he was certain that it was what it was. Kirk, for a mere second of time, had seized his own mind. Then, it faded.

"I assure you, Mr. Spock, that the Federation will benefit from our early arrival."

Spock looked at him sceptically. "Very well, Captain."

Everyone else on the bridge glanced his way, as if they suddenly understood that something was wrong. Spock did a quick calculation. At Warp 8 they were reach Earth in two days. However, he was beginning to understand. He was certain that he had time. Returning to his duties, he waited.

* * *

Uhura was nervous. She had gone to see Dr. McCoy, as Mr. Spock had requested of her just at the end of her shift, after Captain Kirk had gone from the bridge to attend to something. It seemed as though Nurse Chapel was well enough now. Nothing strange had happened in sick bay. Because she had gone to see him, however, she was late to meet Janice in the Rec Room. She wasn't completely sure why, but she was nervous about suspicion. However, when she got there, she found that Janice hadn't arrived yet. She calmed a little.

She was playing a game of cards when Janice did arrive. Her friend sat down across from her. "Do you want to deal a game?" she asked.

"Sure," Uhura answered. Janice was beginning to seem more like herself. She began to deal the cards for an alien card game that had recently been adapted to fit the standard 52 card deck. "How are you feeling, Janice?"

"I'm alright! In fact, I feel like nothing happened. Dr. McCoy is an excellent doctor."

"Agreed," she replied. She set the remainder of the cards in a pile between them. "It's your turn. Of course, everyone on the Enterprise was selected because he or she was the best at something."

Janice smiled and played a card. "That is true. It makes the mission all the more easy."

"Hm..." grunted Uhura as she played. "I suppose that it does... It could be why we've lived through everything we have... Janice, can we talk about something else?"

"Yes! Of course!" Janice played a card. "What are you planning on doing when we get back to Earth?"

Uhura looked at her cards for a long moment. "I'm visiting my family. What are you doing?"Janice shrugged and smiled a little suggestively. Uhura looked at her for a moment. "Have you found someone?" she asked, surprised and more than a little worried. She played a card.

"Maybe," Janice answered. "I guess we'll see."

"Who?" she asked and Janice smiled deceptively, and said nothing, playing her card. Uhura shrugged and smiled a little. "Alright, be that way."

The communicator on the wall whistled. Uhura went and pressed the button, being the highest ranking officer in the room. "Uhura here," she said.

"Lieutenant," she heard Scott's voice. "Would ye meet me in Engineering?"

"Yes. I'll be there in a moment, Mr. Scott."

She turned off the communicator and went back to the table. " wants to speak with me," she said. "Sorry, Janice."

Janice smiled. "Bye, Nyota."

She turned and left, leaving Janice Rand to pick up the cards on the table. Ensign Sndrews sat in the corner. A moment before, he had been reading, but looked up as Lieutenant Uhura left the Rec Room. He noticed Yeoman Rand's suspicious eyes following Uhura out of the room. That's interesting... he thought. I wonder what's come over her.

After the cards were cleaned up, Yeoman Rand stood to leave. Andrews looked up from his book again, and watched her leave. The Rec Room was empty now, apart from himself, so he put down his book and left, deciding to follow the woman.

He followed cautiously at a distance. She didn't go far, and he soon found her on Deck Five in the company of the Captain. Still uncertain, he stayed behind a corner, and listened. A strange feeling of dizziness came over him, as if he was suddenly being pulled out of one world and thrust into another in the matter of a moment. It passed then, and he held his breath, suddenly feeling very afraid that they would hear him breathing.

"Did you find anything?" the captain asked.

"No. But I think that she knows something."

Knows what? He wondered.

"What makes you think that?"

"She is acting very suspiciously."

"Hmm." There was silence for a short moment. "Do you believe that she is a threat?"

Silence again. Yeoman Rand was considering something. Are they talking about Lieutenant Uhura? He thought. "No. Not on her own. However, the Vulcan and the Doctor..."

"Yes, yes... they are suspecting. No, more than that. They are theorizing, and trying to think of a way to get rid of us." The voice was succinct and, though it sounded like the captain's voice, there was something unlike him in it. It was certainly not the same Captain he had spoken to that morning- nor was the Yeoman the same. It was as though they had become different people. "But they won't."

"Yes," her voice sounded content now. "They won't. Even if they know, even if they can throw out all the others, they won't get rid of us..."

"I believe that Spock is beginning to guess... but he will be... neutralised..." Andrews could hear distinct reluctant in the captain's voice. For a moment, he thought that maybe whatever it was that had made the captain act so strangely was gone, but he went on, "before he can damage our plans with the Federation."

"And then we can be together?"

There was a short silence, and then he heard the captain's voice one last time before beginning to struggle to get away- his legs were numb and his body paralysed. "Yes. Nothing can stop us... the Federation, the Empire..."

"It will be glorious," said the woman, though her mind wasn't with her words. She sighed.

"They are such a stupid species... wanting to throw us out..."

"Hmm..."

Andrews managed to move a little, and began toward the end of the hallway, where the turbolift was. He got to his successfully, but found when he got there that it wouldn't open. In fact, it was as though it was fake. He examined it. It was fake. He stood completely still. He needed to get to Spock, but there didn't seem to be a way to get there. I must be on a different ship entirely... he thought.

"Ensign Andrews?"

Andrews was paralysed. He closed his eyes, and though he hadn't really believed in a deity of any kind since he was a child, he prayed. Slowly, he turned and saw the Captain standing there, Yeoman Rand just a few paces behind. "Oh- Captain- I was just heading down to Engineering."

"That's the other way, Ensign," he said calmly. Fear came over him at the sound of that voice. For all he had heard, he had the feeling that the calmness of Kirk's voice could mean only one thing- he was about to die.

* * *

Uhura made her way down to Engineering, and found Scott there, in a sweat, and looking very worried. "Mr. Scott, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Uhura! I tried to stop 'em... but they managed to get inside my mind. They got insides, and I can't get them out. They tell me that it's right... but I know it isn't."

She put an arm around him. "Mr. Scott. We should go to Sick Bay."

"Yes... that would be best."

They left Engineering swiftly, using the excuse that Mr. Scott wasn't feeling well- which was believable. He was weak and shivering as his body and mind struggled against whatever it was inside of him. Uhura almost had to carry him to Sick Bay. Once they arrived, she fancied that she was as relieved as he was.

"Doctor," she said, as she helped Scott lie down. "Mr. Scott is ill- I believe..."

Her voice lowered. "The entities... Doctor."

The Doctor thanked her and took the Engineer's reading. "It's a good thing that he called you, Lieutenant, he is showing all of the symptoms." There was a pause as he looked at his tricorder. "Except for one thing... he's fighting it better than Yeoman Rand did..."

"What do you think it is?" she asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's all in the head."

Scott looked over at them. "I think yer right, Doctor," he said. "It sure hurts my head."

"Scott- did you have the feeling that there was something else in your mind?" the Doctor asked. Scott shook his head.

"Not exactly, Doctor. It was more as though it was... well, planting thought in my head. Making promises to make me believe them. They were trying to make me believe that their mission was right."

The Doctor considered for a second. "What's their mission?" he asked, curiously.

"They're tryin' to take over the Federation!" Scott exclaimed ."It's why..." He fell back against the bed in pain, as though someone had prodded him with an electric stick to make him stop talking. Uhura went to his side and tried to calm him, but he wasn't aware of her presence. All of his vital signs went up. McCoy left the tricorder on the end of the bed and hurried to the other side of the room, quickly returning with vial of sedative.

"Hold him down!" he instructed. Uhura nodded and obliged, managing to hold him for only the moment it took for the Doctor to inject the sedative. Scott calmed and she stepped away. The Doctor looked at her. "Do you know how much longer Spock will be on duty?" he asked.

Uhura shook her head. "He first got to the bridge about six hours ago."

"What about the captain?"  
"He was off duty at the same time that I was," she answered. McCoy nodded.  
"Stay with Mr. Scott. I'll be back."  
She nodded and he left. Uncertainly, she sat on one of the beds and waited. She didn't know why, but she was more afraid than she had ever been in her life, despite being in worse immediate situations. She thought about the Federation. It wasn't that old when she thought about it; the Federation had only been around for about for little more than a hundred years, but she couldn't imagine Earth without it. It was important.

Silently and fearfully, she waited.

* * *

McCoy came onto the bridge. Spock looked back and McCoy was sure that he saw some relief in the Vulcans eyes. He didn't say anything. "What is it, Doctor?"

McCoy lowered his voice. "Mr. Scott is in Sickbay. He's given us some insight as to what we're against."

Spock nodded. "Good. Monitor him. I will come to Sick Bay when I am relieved."

McCoy nodded, but then the communicator on the arm of the chair went off. Spock pressed the button. "Spock here."

"Mr. Spock!" cried the half-hysterical voice of a young woman. "I've just found Ensign Andrews on Deck Five! I think he's dead!"

"One moment. Stay where you are. The Doctor and I are on our way." He turned off the communicator and turned to McCoy. "Doctor?"

"I'm coming."

They turned to leave. "Mr. Sulu," he said. "You have the conn."

Sulu nodded. "Sir?" the young woman who was manning the communications station stopped them.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Shall I inform the Captain?"

"No thank you, Lieutenant. I will."

"Very well, sir," the woman replied, but she seemed uncertain. McCoy glanced her way. He didn't like this girl much. She was too strict with the rules- which wasn't bad, he supposed- but she was somewhat too strict. Although, he thought, I might just be annoyed for no reason. She isn't aware...

Spock and McCoy stepped onto the turbolift. McCoy's mind raced, despite being sure that he knew what was going on to a certain degree. He didn't like being on the bridge- it was making him nervous. Even Spock seemed a little nervous. Once the doors closed, McCoy relaxed a little, but Spock remained perfectly vigilant. "What do you think happened, Spock?" McCoy asked.

"Ensign Andrews must have come across something. Perhaps he discovered what the entities want."

"Mr. Scott came to in sickbay. He said that they're going to overthrow the Federation."

Spock glanced at him, something crossing his expression that McCoy completely agreed with. He looked completely horrified. It made him uncomfortable to see Spock uncertain like that. He tried to remind himself that it was all in his head- it had all been in his head. He hoped that it would calm him down. It didn't.

"Doctor. We must destroy the entities before we reach Earth. The Captain ordered a speed increase earlier today."

"But, we don't know how we can do that. The entities seem to be able to move freely and possibly the only thing that can get them out is to kill the body."

Spock was silent for a long moment. "Perhaps it is a matter of the person taking back their own mind."

McCoy considered, crossing his arms. "Scott did say that their power was in suggestion."

Spock nodded. "It seems as though they change the victim's thoughts- perhaps... they merge to become an entity. The human and the alien in the same mind. It would be more powerful but not completely dissimilar to a Vulcan mind-meld."

McCoy nodded, but at the moment something else was on his mind. Ensign Andrews had been killed on Deck Five. That was where Yeoman Rand had been found earlier that day. The turbolift was going to stop. Before it did, he asked a question:

"Do you think that Jim killed him?"

Spock was silent for a long moment and didn't speak again until the turbolift doors opened. "I fear that it may be so."

They found the young woman who had called him standing away from the body, her arms crossed, and her face pasted with a saddened expression, terrified expression. McCoy went to the dead Ensign and checked his pulse. He looked up. "He's dead." Spock nodded.

"Can you determine how?"

"Phaser set to kill. He must have been under their cloak, or whatever it is."

Spock nodded, and addressed the young woman who still stood there, listening uncomfortably to them. McCoy stood, holding his tricorder. "Yeoman, are you alright?" The young woman looked at the Ensign for a moment, and then looked away.

"I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? How are you feeling?"McCoy asked, considering whether or not she had been affected in some way.

"I feel alright, just... shaken."

"No feelings of pain, dizziness, shortness of breath?"

She shook her head. Spock spoke up again. "Are you prepared to make you report, Yeoman?"

The young woman was silent for a moment, and then she nodded. "Good. Doctor, call security."

McCoy did. After the head of security had promised to be there as soon as possible, he looked to Spock. "Will you inform the "captain"?"

"Of course." The turbolift doors opened and Spock stepped inside, the young Yeoman just behind him.

The doors closed, and McCoy went to the body to analyse any data that he may have missed. Dizziness came over him, he became light headed. The world around him changed slightly, but he didn't notice. He didn't even notice that the corpse that used to be Ensign Andrews was now gone- back on the real Enterprise. Janice Rand stood before him now, phaser in hand.

He glanced at the phaser. "I suppose its set to kill."

Nothing in her expression even wavered in the slightest from her intention. She looked him straight in the eyes, and he saw very little there. It was hard to believe, in a way, because Yeoman Rand had always been caring and full of emotion. Now, there was little more than her goal. It wasn't something that she was doing to be in any particular way malicious; it was simply something that had to be done. Just as a herd of animals might cast off the weaker in order to remain strong. But there was intent- a reason why. "It is necessary to the mission," she replied simply. "Necessary to the mission, and to me."

"This is not necessary, Janice! It's not your mission- it's the mission of an alien thing that wants to dominate everything you know! Everything you've known to be important!"

Yeoman looked at the phaser for a moment, her hands shaking a little, as if she was reconsidering her actions. "No," she said. "It's not important anymore. These aren't the thoughts of an alien in the body Janice Rand. No. I am Janice Rand." She stopped shaking, the phaser still pointed directly at him. "I need this." Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.

McCoy looked at her curiously, and considered for the short moment he was sure might be his last. "It's not about the mission for you. You don't care about taking control of the Federation. Janice- you have to come to your senses! You know your duty- your place- you have to acknowledge that you can't be with him!"

She looked up and smiled. "But I can! The rules of the Federation don't apply anymore- we can be happy now!"

"You're losing yourself, Yeoman!"

She shook her head. "I do regret this, Doctor."

* * *

"I will return in a moment, Yeoman," Spock said to the young woman. "I must check in with the Doctor."

The young woman nodded. "Yes, sir," she said formally and continued the report. Spock stepped outside and pressed the communicator. "Spock to McCoy."

There was nothing. He waited for a moment and tried again. "Spock to McCoy."

Still nothing. Concern came over him. "Spock to the head of security."

"Lieutenant Rhodes here, Mr. Spock."

"Lieutenant, are you with the doctor?"

"No, sir. We found the body of Andrews on Deck Five. No doctor."

"Lieutenant, I would normal request that you search for the doctor. However, due to certain circumstances, I request that you continue your duties as though the doctor was there. Understood?"

"Of course, Commander."

"Send a security officer to Briefing Room 2."

"Of course."

"Spock out."

Spock stood motionless for a long moment, considering his position. He was feeling concerned, afraid, and he had not been thinking to his full analytical potential for several hours. It was as though his mind was creating fear so real that it stopped him from being capable of thinking completely logically. A security officer arrived a few minutes later.

"Remain with Yeoman Stern. I will be back in a moment."

"Yes sir."

Spock left the young security officer and walked evenly to the turbolift, trying to calm himself. As the elevator moved, he took several long breaths, trying to relax. Suddenly, the elevator stopped on an unassigned floor and Jim Kirk stepped onto the lift.

"Captain," he said calmly. "I was coming to inform you that Ensign Andrews has been killed. We are uncertain as to how it happened. However..."

He stopped speaking as Kirk smiled, crossing his arms. "I know where you were going, Spock. I would like you to know that I already knew about Ensign Andrew's... unfortunate death."

"I see, Captain. What is your assessment of the situation?"

"I believe that the Ensign's death was unfortunate. However, it was necessary."

"Captain, I honestly cannot believe that you are capable of such a thought! You have never allowed a death on the Enterprise to be something necessary. Do you not have a promise to protect this ship in its crew. It's your duty as captain! You know that death in this manner is never necessary."

Something had come over him as Spock spoke, his voice growing with each word. "You're right... Spock... I don't know what's come over... me."

"Jim!"Spock was relieved, but he knew that he only had a moment before the thing in his mind reminded him of their mission. "There are entities on board the Enterprise that have taken hold of your mind."

Jim looked a little confused, but then he realised what Spock was talking about. "I remember... they're so strong... that... even though it's in your head it becomes...real." He looked down at him arms. Bruises that had faded just as quickly as they had come earlier in the day were now reappeared. Fainter- but there. The turbolift opened and they stepped off of it.

"They are not physical?"

"I'm don't think so…" He looked at his arms still. "They aren't real." He looked up suddenly. "Tell me they're not, Spock. You're rational."

"Jim," he said calmly. "They are not real. And you must not believe anything they put into your mind. It is all in your mind."

"Yes, of course… all… in my mind…"

His words stopped short and he became very tense. Spock grabbed his shoulders quickly as he doubled over in pain. "Jim! You must not believe them!"

The Captain came back up and hit Spock under the chin, surprising him. Spock fell back a little, in pain. "Spock. I'm sorry. But you have to be neutralised."

"Jim! No!"

Spock looked up, surprised at the suddenly hearing the distinct female voice of Yeoman Rand. Kirk stopped short, his arms falling to his side, the phaser pointed away from Spock. The Yeoman stood there. Kirk stared at her, confused. "What is it, Janice?"

"We need him," she said.

"What?"

"We need his cooperation in the mission."

"But Janice, you know…"

"He will cooperate. But, we cannot do it without him. He holds a high position in Starfleet- and his father is the Ambassador to Earth from Vulcan."

Kirk nodded slowly. "That is true. He turn to Spock."

He turned back to Spock and held up the phaser again. "You are now to be confined to quarters, Mr. Spock. Understood?"

Spock decided not to fight, curious about this sudden turn of events. "Understood," he answered, and began to where he was supposed to go.


End file.
